


Day 2: Lunar Eclipse

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Lunar Eclipse, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Since Zuko and Katara have been together, the Fire Lord discovered something fascinating about his wife that he always looks forward to when the time comes.





	Day 2: Lunar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

The Fire Lord was becoming impatient. He was eager to end his meeting as the night rolled in and it was especially nerve wrecking that his advisors were holding it, of all days, well pass the normal time this night. This one night in which he looked forward to the most. The Lunar Eclipse.

One would think it odd how such an occurrence would affect the Fire Lord of all people. But it indeed affected him greatly.

After his last meeting had ended, he took no time to bid his advisors good night. He was in a rush and for what, the passing servants couldn't figure it out.

The Fire Lord's heart raced with such intensity as he weaved around the corners of the palace halls, it felt as though it would fall like a rock into his stomach. He arrived at his bedchambers, pushing open the doors without looking at either of the two guards stationed in the front of it. His room was dark besides the orange glow of the moon descending a stream of light from the balcony to where his bed laid.

He quietly closed the door behind him, casting a quick glance to his right. There she was. Blue eyes narrowed at him, hair wet from the apparent bath she had taken before he had shown up and a red robe on that reached right above her mid-thigh. Zuko gulped down the lump forming in his throat. His lips parted to release a shaky exhale.

Her lips formed a smirk. He knew what that meant.

She rubbed her thighs together and Zuko was sure his limbs were going to give out at the sight of the sleek wetness between them. The waterbender gave him no time to think before she had him on the bed with nothing on but his loincloth. She took her time kissing and teasing every erogenous part of his body she knew would arouse him into submission, from his neck to his hips. Zuko would hiss as her teeth gently scraped the v-line of his pelvic muscles, giggling whenever she made him jerk.

"Am I intimidating you, Lord Zuko?" She teased. Her bottom lip sticking out in a mock pout.

"Not in the least." He grinned.

"Then, I must not be doing my job."

"And what would that be, Lady Katara?"

"Hmm." She tapped her finger on her chin, averting her eyes to the ceiling as though contemplating. Snapping her blue eyes back to his face, orbs darkened with a sly, lust filled aura, her hands crept up his stomach and she jerked her hips forward against his hardened length, eliciting a deep groan from her husband. Bending over him, her hands stopped at his shoulders and her soft breath hit his ear hotly, "To tease every part of you until you beg me to make you come." She lightly licked his lobe.

Zuko shuddered. It was rare for Katara to talk so provocatively but on nights like this he knew she couldn't contain that side of herself for very long.

"Any request before I continue, my lord husband?" she asked as she strapped both his hands to the bed post.

"Yes." He exhaled, relaxing his body after she was done readying him for what she had in store. "Be gentle."

"No promises."


End file.
